Cold Blood and Kisses
by BloodyDice
Summary: One will find it quite difficult to gather one's thoughts while one hears the footsteps of the enemy all around.
1. Chapter 1

**Lawlz, I don't own Harry Potter. **

Prologue

She was running through the midnight canopy of leaves and branches, dead and alive alike. She felt like she was going to lose her mind, no. Lose the two thousand horrible years that she had lived. While she didnt like life, she still wanted to keep it, in perpetual hope that things will some day look up. So far things have been going further and further into a downward spiral. For example, she wasn't used to being hunted down. A horrible experience, she found out, but that doesn't change the fact that now: the hunter is being the hunted.

On any other night she would have spent many of her precious night hours marveling at the beauty around her. But on this particular night she had to find some one who will help her hide herself.

One will find it quite difficult to gather one's thoughts while one hears the footsteps of the enemy all around.

When she got into a clearing, she slowed to a jog and then looked to the sky above. A desperate attempt to figure out how many hours she had till sunrise. Three. She wasted no time in speeding to a nearby town.

She had been ignoring it, but she couldn't deny that she was in need of nourishment. It was pathetic in her eyes, needing sustenance at a time like this, but the older one got the more it hurt.

A small-framed woman with a long mane of brown hair and almost black eyes ran her pale and thin hand along the seemingly countless tombstones. A smile tugged at her lips, the perfect match. The undisturbed grave of "Scarlett Marie Johnson". It was a large tomb, covered with vines and neglect. If one plays their cards right, one wont be detected. Task one completed.

**Please R&R, I redid this story, just cause I wanted to. I was kinda embarressed at how horribly I wrote before. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I got one review. That was pretty good. I kinda didnt know what to to with the chapter that I just totally did over, but I'm sort of pleased with how it turned out. Last one ws really cheesy involving priests and shit. So this is quite a bit better in my opinion. I hope you like it.**

"Na na na nanana naaaaaaaaaa nanana naaaaaaaa, Heyyyy Juuuude", a crystal clear voice sang as she walked, "Jude-jude-ah-jude-judy-judy-waaaawh!" She tilted her head and hummed along. She hear The Beetles from a radio in a couple's car. While she was indeed hungry, she would never go after a person who was listening to The Beetles. If someone was listening to Iggy Pop or Wayne Newton, they'd be in her arms in a matter of minutes... after the song ended. But the Beetles were the exception, and she had vowed never to pray on someone under John Lennon's voice. Anyway, she moved on, a drunk man with a rather large nose stumbled out of a bar nearby.

A slick smile spread across her face as she quickened her step a slight bit. _'He'll do splendidly.' _In an almost eerie fashion, she flicked one, two, three buttons off of her blouse and it revealed the pale Italian skin that lay beneath with a hint of her lacy undergarment. "Hey, baby, want to have a good time?" She asked with an almost venomous edge to her voice.

"Hellz yea'!" was the reply, and she led him through a maze of alleyways, with a reassuring smile every now and again. As he was reaching down to unzip his trendy bell bottoms, she pounced. With one quick bite, the woman was able to make the man stop struggling and give in to the stronger of the two. As the drunken drum began to slow and her stomach began to fill, she wondered if he deserved to be left for dead and possibly be found?

The woman who was asking the question however, wasn't a saint; so she sucked the bastard dry.

With a full belly and a plan quickly formulating in her head, she lay in Scarlette Johnson's coffin. The skeletal body of Scarlett in her Sunday's best was discarded to a corner of the tomb. She was propped up, and had a fresh bouquet of flowers in her hand.

_'Fumbledore? No. Dumblelock? No. Dumb…. Dumb…Dumb-door! Shit! Why cant I remember? I hate how you forget things at the most crucial of moments... Dumbledore! That was the old fool's name! He' the head master at that school, well respected and everything! He'll help me! He has to! Tomorrow night, I'll take a drive to Salem and use the post. And before I know it, I'll be on my way to Europe again.'_ It was so simple, so fool proof. With a wig and a change of clothes, she wouldn't be recognized.

And as the sun was rising, she was dreaming of dancing in eternal sunshine once more.

**Well, I know it's short, but I can never write anything LONG you know? Hopefully I'd have torn the third chapter apart by a week's time for you guys. Please review for me? I would really appreciate some feed back! 3 **

**-Laine**


End file.
